


english literature

by omniasol



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniasol/pseuds/omniasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates him from the moment he steps out of his chauffeured car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	english literature

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for this fandom, part of a series of short fics written during recovery from surgery. 
> 
> High school AU.

####  **Freshman**

She hates him from the moment he steps out of his chauffeured car with that supermodel of a high school student Caroline Lee and her brother, Bing.

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Lizzie hisses to Charlotte. “It’s the kickoff dance, where the only important thing that’s going to happen is super-popular senior Jessica Gardiner is going to be announced as a nominee for homecoming queen. No one comes to this expecting anything fancy. And besides, this is public school, Charlotte. We don’t spend money on chauffeured cars here.”

“Maybe he’s just new,” Charlotte replies. “Besides, you don’t even know his name yet.”

Lizzie scoffs. “I bet it’s something pretentious, like Charles Fitzwilliam the Fourth of Cambridge, or something.”

During the dance, he comes over and introduces himself as William Darcy the Third. Lizzie considers that a success.

Charlotte wins when they dance together—twice.

####  **Sophomore**

He tells her he loves her in front of everyone in third block English Literature.

Seriously, _everyone._

They’re in the middle of reading _Anna Karenina_ , and Lizzie has been arguing with Darcy daily about the merits of Anna’s relationship with Vronsky. Lizzie says that while she admires Anna’s break from traditional feminine roles, she finds that Vronsky was simply an outlet for her attempts at a break from society. After all, Anna had much better judgment than to actually fall in love with him. Darcy disagrees.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s against her own better judgment,” Darcy says. “Love doesn’t necessarily fall across logical lines. For instance, Elizabeth, I fell in love with you despite our obvious financial differences and occasionally contentious personalities. It seems logical that—“

“Excuse me?” Lizzie yells across the room. “You _what?!_ ”

Charlotte says she saw it coming.

####  **Junior**

There’s an unfortunate incident with Lydia, a mouse, and a lighter or twelve that makes her room (and only her room) unlivable for a week after Christmas. Jane, who is staying with Bing and Caroline at Darcy’s house ( _Pemberley_ , she reminds herself: he’s that pretentious that he would name his house), invites her to stay with them. Lizzie says yes, if only because no one has the willpower to say no to saint Jane Bennet, especially when she’s giddy with love. So on the afternoon of New Years’ Eve, Lizzie finds herself wandering around Pemberley, doing her best to avoid unwanted conversations with one William Darcy.

She walks into the library to find Darcy already there, typing away in the corner. The universe is clearly not on her side.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she says. “I’ll leave you to your work, I’m sure it’s super important.”

“No matter. I was just sending an e-mail to my sister. I’ll leave the room to you.”

“You have a sister?” Lizzie blurts out. 

Darcy’s face strains, and Lizzie realizes it’s the start of a smile. “Georgiana. She says that it isn’t Christmas without snow, so she’s visiting our aunt in Colorado.”

“And you didn’t go?” Lizzie asks.

Darcy’s face strains again. “There were more…pressing matters here at home.”

####  **Senior**

Someone in guidance must have a sick sense of humor because they have every class together senior year. Naturally, they end up doing more than one project together by the time May rolls around. Lizzie stops complaining sometime around March.

“Elizabeth,” he says one day in his library. “I know that I have made some mistakes when it comes to you, but, well, with high school ending and us bound to be off to different places I… well, you see, I was wondering if there was any chance your feelings towards me are any different than they were in literature class two years ago. I, of course, have tried to suppress my feelings but spending an increased amount of time with you has obviously been most unhelpful to that venture. Not that your presence was unwanted, of course, but what I’m trying to say is—“

Lizzie begins to laugh. “God, Will, can’t you ever talk like a normal person?”

Darcy sits up straighter in his chair. “I—I am perfectly capable of—did you just call me Will?”

Lizzie pulls a gray folder out from underneath her European history book. She writes “I love you too” on top of one of her college acceptance letters and drops it on top of his to the same school.

“My feelings are… quite the opposite of what they were two years ago.”


End file.
